Bella's Story
by mizzijam
Summary: So, its based around about after "New Moon" although there may be bits from "Eclipse" or "Breaking Dawn" in it :/ I don't want to ruin plots for anyone! :D Only marked as Horror because it's got Vampires and Werewolves in it. Now I see it's a drama XD


She brought her knees closer to her chin and sucked in the thick air, trying to dislodge the dust that seemed to line her throat.

A mixture of smells made her surroundings recognisable and almost comforting.

Rubber, from the small stack of spare tyres she was seated on was one of the strongest of them. Wood was another. A whole section of the back wall had chopped logs neatly stacked up; these were for the authentic fire in the living room which was lit on wintery occasions. There was also wood shavings and kindling in various cardboard boxes. A mahogany chest of drawers and a sandy, cane rocking chair was in the corner. A small, beech end table with one leg missing leant against these two.

Then of course there was the oily, faintly metallic smell. Oil cans and tool boxes overflowing with grimy spanners were strewn all over the place. Random scraps of bent metal littered the floor mixed with petrol cans and tins of paint and varnish.

It was getting darker. They'd be after her.

She blinked and tried to concentrate on the tiny beetle scuttling along the floor, trying to hold back the tears spiking her eyes.

What would Charlie be thinking?

What would Edward be thinking?

Ker-thump.

Ker-thump.

Ker-thump.

A clatter erupted.

Kerthump Kerthump Kerthump Kerthump.

Her heart beat sped up, her breathing more frantic she hopped of the tyres and cowered behind the chest of drawers, screwing her eyes shut. Something collided with the floor not too far away and vibrations met her feet, threatening to sprawl her over the floor. She stood up quickly and assessed her surroundings. It must have been that tin of paint.

It must.

It must, it must.

It wasn't.

Another clatter erupted as the door opened. All of a sudden, a bright light shone in her eyes.

"Bella?" an incredulous voice demanded.

"Emmett?" Bella gasped in reply.

Before she knew it, she was draped over his muscled arms and half way down the street. Emmett placed her in the back seats of a familiar silver Volvo, with a familiar face at the wheel.

"You're in trouble, chuck" Alice winked, starting the car as Emmett joined her in the front.

"Don't I know it." She murmured, knowing both of them would hear her. The fatigue she had been resisting shot through her, she slumped over the back seats and closed her eyes, giving in.

Bella opened her eyes sleepily.

She was dreadfully shocked to see Edward's boring into hers.

"Jacob's garage? Good grief, Bella!" his disapproving, musical voice whispered, "What were you thinking?"

She frowned and rolled over, sluggishly bringing the duvet over her head. Instantly, it was removed, with much ease.

His eyes were staring again, searching her mind for answers.

"Leave me alone" she pleaded, as he leaned toward her.

Ignoring this, Edward grabbed her closer, holding fast. She shied away from his prying eyes and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. Once remembering resistance was useless, she moved toward him, burying herself in his solid chest.

"Bella, my love" he drawled, "make your mind up."

She pushed against his chest and ducked below his arm and slid off his bed.

"Alice left some clothes out that might be suitable" Edward offered, gesturing to a folded pile of laundry.

In return, Bella snorted and then pulled on a jumper belonging to her dearest, proceeding to walk quickly to the door._ That_ was opened by Edward; after shutting it behind them, his hand curled around her waist.

"Since when did you become such a jerk?" Bella grumbled and flew down the stairs, landing in Esme's arms.

"I'm glad you're awake- Bella, dear. I've cooked you some dinner." She gave Bella's shoulder a squeeze and marched over to Edward, frowning questioningly. He had raced down the stairs after her, and when he thought she wasn't looking, he mouthed a silent "no" at Esme.

His hands then returned to her waist as he pushed her in the direction of the kitchen, in the direction of a rich smell.

Bella perched on a kitchen stool as Edward brought a steamy dish over and placed it in front of her. She seemed not to acknowledge its presence.

"Eat, Bella" Edward said monosyllabically.

Bella turned her head away.

Soon after, Edward took her delicately, by hand, to the living rom. There, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme were seated. They sat down together on a sofa.

"Rosalie and Carlisle went out" Alice supplied.

"Thank you for filling us in, Alice" Edward smirked and then turned towards Bella, "Can we discuss something sensibly?"


End file.
